More Than Words
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud! I love this pairing with my life!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it...wish I owned a lot of things...I don't.

1. Complicate

Cloud ran his fingers through Sephiroth's long, silver hair, gently undoing the complicated braid holding the General's hair back from his face.

2. Bored

Sephiroth had learned the hard way to never think 'I'm bored' because the last time he did his lieutenant and his blonde boy toy came flying THROUGH his office window from outside.

3. House

Sometimes the silver haired general wished he lived in a house...neighbors wouldn't be able to hear-and then complain-about the loud moans and cries of pleasure coming from the blonde underneath him.

4. Cook

Glancing at the clock Cloud rose to cook dinner for the exhausted general that was going to come stumbling through the door in about an hour when he returned from his mission.

5. Glass

Cloud looked up as Sephiroth swore from cutting himself on a piece of the broken glass mug, relaxing as he watched it heal itself instantly.

6. Cloud

Sephiroth wrapped one arm protectively around Cloud and drifted off into deep sleep.

7. Spring

As another spring storm came on Cloud felt Sephiroth's trench coat get placed over his narrow shoulders before he was pulled close to his boyfriend's side.

8. Apple

Cloud threw the remainder of the apple he had been eating at Zack as the black haired man attempted to pry out of him exactly 'how big Seph is'.

9. Map

Cloud glanced from the map to his boyfriend before shrugging, "Uh...left?"

10. Compete

Cloud always enjoyed watching Seph "fight" the new recruits purely because he often fought shirtless.

11. Loud

As he tip-toed around the apartment Cloud made sure not to make any loud noises, lest he wake his boyfriend who had _finally_ fallen asleep.

12. Birthday

For the General's 27th birthday Cloud presented him a card with a detailed description of exactly what they were going to do that night to celebrate.

13. Truth

"The truth is Cloud, I think you're great for Seph...you have something in you that calms him down and gets him to relax."

14. Dessert

Sucking at the general's neck Cloud treated himself to his...proper dessert.

15. Collection

Looking at his boyfriend's collection of paperwork Cloud moved behind Sephiroth's desk chair and began massaging the knots out of his tense shoulders.

16. Speak

Placing a finger over Cloud's lips to signify silence Cloud laid gentle kisses on each of Sephiroth's fingers before climbing off his desk to slink underneath it in the sexiest way possible.

17. Alarm

Alarm rang through Sephiroth's body as he heard Cloud cry out, until the blonde moaned, "Do-do that again!"

18. Hair

Cloud adored Sephiroth's hair and nearly cried when the general mentioned he might cut it.

19. Note

Cloud grinned as he read the note sending him to his boyfriend's office later that day.

20. Spin

Sephiroth spun his love around to face him before placing his lips against the boy's, worming his tongue into the blonde's eager mouth.

21. Belief

Cloud kissed his general goodbye, believing that he would return to him unharmed.

22. Stage

As Cloud defended himself in he battle he couldn't help but thank the sexy silverette, who was cutting down the enemy left and right, for the staged training battles he had him run at home.

23. Crime

"I should start charging you both with indecent exposure!" Zack exclaimed as he walked in, once again, on a nude Sephiroth and Cloud in their apartment.

24. Camp

Cloud could barely hold in his smirk as he walked out of the cadet camp area and over to the generals' quarters.

25. Hero

Sephiroth stood over Cloud defending him from the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Safe

Cloud cuddled closer to the sleeping general's chest, loving how utterly safe he felt.

2. Close

Cloud enjoyed tempting and teasing his general close to an extremely dangerous, extremely carnal state every night.

3. Part

Sephiroth's eyes fluttered shut as Cloud parted his long silver hair into three parts and began to braid it.

4. Love

Cloud loved the way Sephiroth's muscles rippled as he did push ups on the floor of their apartment.

5. Picture

As Zack snapped pictures of the sleeping Seph and Cloud Aerith smiled and shook her head, "They're both going to kill you when they find out."

6. Grab

Cloud moaned into Sephiroth's mouth as the silverette grabbed his ass and lifted him to press their mouthes closer together.

7. Road

As the truck bounced down the unpaved road on its way home from a mission Sephiroth turned away from the kissing Genesis and Angeal, mind filled with images of what he was going to do with his blonde once he returned home.

8. Glass

"Seph...it's okay. I'm not made of glass. You don't have to be this gentle."

9. Simple

When it came down to it Zack was surprised Genesis's simple plan to get Cloud and Sephiroth together actually worked.

10. Dream

Often Sephiroth would have terrible nightmares of his childhood and Cloud would comfort him as much as the stoic general would let him.

11. Miracle

When he found Seph reborn from the life-stream and once again sane Cloud could only thank whoever was out there for this miracle.

12. Morning

The morning after his first "time" with Sephiroth Cloud awoke and found himself asleep on a broad, hard muscled chest.

13, Clean

Cloud always found it funny how unbelievably clean his boyfriend was.

14. Joke

As Zack joked around, calming the nerves of the new cadets Cloud kissed Sephiroth gently, "Don't be too hard on them, k?"

15. Guilt

Cloud sobbed onto Tifa's shoulder, "I had to kill him...I had to KILL him!"

16. Change

As Cloud changed Sephiroth admired his toned chest and firm ass.

17. Hand

Cloud gently traced his fingers along Sephiroth's calloused hand as the general fell asleep.

18. Child

Cloud chuckled as Sephiroth stiffened from the amount of small children he and Tifa had rescued that were eager to meet the famous general.

19. Unusual

Cloud watched and admired as Sephiroth expertly washed his unusual long, long, silver hair as they showered.

20. Mouth

Sephiroth's tongued explored Cloud's mouth with an expertise Cloud wished he could have.

21. Wait

Cloud waited for Sephiroth's barking coughs to subside before raising an eyebrow, "Not sick, huh?"

22. Buy

Cloud sighed as he attempted to pick out what to buy for dinner for his "only organic vegan" boyfriend.

23. Swear

"Fuck Cloud, do- do that again!"

24. Funny

"You're funny Zack. Just a riot," Cloud exclaimed sarcastically as he grabbed the picture of a shirtless Sephiroth labeled 'Cloud's Dream of Sexyroth' off of his desk.

25. Save

Cloud felt his shoulders tense as his opponent went to give the final blow, only to be saved by his lover.


End file.
